


수채화 (Love in Color)

by baeconandeggs, baekeries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married!AU, Shower Sex, Smut, implied!sekai, implied!xiuho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries
Summary: Baekhyun never fails to makes Chanyeol feel like the most important man in the world. And when Chanyeol falls ill, Baekhyun seems to worship him even more. Cue the cuddles and comfort food.





	수채화 (Love in Color)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE100  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I hope I don’t disappoint! Thank you to all my friends who encouraged me to complete this and offered advice ♡

“Is everything ready? I’m reaching home in a bit so we’ll be there in like, two hours or so,” Baekhyun babbled over the phone, nervously pacing back and forth while waiting for the lift up. He glanced at his watch, letting out a deep breath as he gripped the paper bag tightly.

 _“Yeah hyung, we only have the food and a few decorations to prepare anyway, so calm down, ok?”_ The person on the phone soothed. Baekhyun nodded to himself and entered the lift, pressing his floor number and jamming the close button repeatedly. “Yeah, thanks Nini.”

 _“No problem hyung. See y’all later,”_ Jongin replied cheerily, pausing as someone at the background shouted at him. _“Oh, Sehunnie says hi.”_

“Tell him I say hi back, and please, try not to mess up this time,” Baekhyun mumbled, opening the door to their apartment. Two years ago, Sehun surprised them at their old dorm to ‘congratulate them on getting back together’, only to walk in on them having sex. Last year, he wanted to throw a party because he thought his friends were getting married, when in reality they were just moving in together—needless to say, things were kind of awkward (Baekhyun thanked God it didn’t happen to him). Those were just the tip of the iceberg—only recent and party-related events. He could only pray that Sehun wouldn’t fuck up somehow. Funnily enough, even after all those mishaps, he still trusted Sehun to get things done. “I gotta go now. Catch you later.”

 _“Bye hyung!”_ Baekhyun pocketed his phone, kicking his shoes off as he quietly shut the front door. He left work early because it was his husband’s birthday and he wanted to spend quality time together with him before heading to their friend’s place for a casual party. “Chanyeol, I’m back,” he called out as he walked towards their room. He peeked around the door, only to see a tuft of red hair peeking out under the sheets. He smiled fondly, taking off his outerwear and crawling under the blanket with his husband, slinging an arm around the curled up body.

“Happy birthday, you big baby,” Baekhyun whispered, lips ghosting over the nape of Chanyeol’s neck for a moment before leaving light fluttery kisses on Chanyeol’s ear, down to his neck. Chanyeol shivered, partly because of the cold, turning his body to bury his face in his husband’s chest. “Baekhyun~ I missed you today,” Chanyeol whined, pouting as he looked up at Baekhyun expectantly. Baekhyun grinned, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead and tightening his hold.

“I missed you too. It seems like you came back early today,” he noted, arm moving to caress Chanyeol’s fluffy red hair. Baekhyun had jokingly suggested red when Chanyeol asked him what colour he should dye his hair to, and when he came back with crimson-coloured hair, Baekhyun was thankful he asked for red. Red made Chanyeol look ten times better than he already was, if that was even possible. Chanyeol was perfect in his eyes, red hair or not.

“Yeah, I uh, took the rest of the day off. I have a cold,” Chanyeol said, mumbling his last sentence. Baekhyun frowned, unable to catch what he said. “Could you repeat that, babe?”

“I’m sick,” Chanyeol answered, closing his eyes as he breathed in Baekhyun’s vanilla scent. “Wouldn’t want the kids falling sick too.” Baekhyun pulled away, looking worried as he raised a hand to a Chanyeol’s forehead. “Are you running a fever? Have you taken meds? Do you need anything?”

Chanyeol blushed at Baekhyun’s concern, smiling as he shook his head. “It’s just a cold. I only need cuddles,” he murmured, snuggling up to Baekhyun. “How was your day?”

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, kissing the top of his head. “You’ve been shivering and your nose is very obviously stuffed. Your lips are chapped from all the breathing you did through your goddamn mouth. You should’ve told me, I would’ve gone to buy some medicine for you,” he chided, index finger tapping on Chanyeol’s lips. “My day was all right. The usual.” Baekhyun got out of bed, slipping into his bedroom slippers.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol asked, tone almost desperate. “Stay in bed with me,” he sniffed, sitting up in bed. Baekhyun chuckled as he shook his head. “I’m going to make some food. You haven’t eaten, have you? I could hear your stomach growling.” It was no use getting any medicine for Chanyeol since he hated it so much _(I'd rather die, Baek.)_ and he didn’t really want to leave Chanyeol home alone.

“Okay,” Chanyeol replied, retrieving his thin-rimmed glasses from the bedside. He got out of bed too, tagging along. “I want some mac ‘n cheese. Yum.”

“Anything for you, baby,” Baekhyun said, taking his phone out to text Jongin. He gave Chanyeol a once over, making sure he was dressed warmly. Chanyeol was in his sweatpants and that off-white pullover that Baekhyun loved on him, blinking at him with those huge, cat-like eyes. His hands were covered by the length of the pullover, his fingers barely peeking. Baekhyun nodded approvingly, going back to his phone.

 **You**  
> Chan’s sick. I don’t want him leaving the  
house. What do we do

 **Nini**  
> uhh  
> sehun says we bring the party to him  
> he also says rest well hyung

 **You**  
> That was what I was thinking of, but  
all the decorations y’all put up… TT  
> We could just postpone it and leave the  
deco up lol

 **Nini**  
> the decos are no problem hyung!!!!1 we  
can bring them over!! we’ll be there ok??  
> sorry that was sehun. but yeah, we don’t  
mind coming over for a bit. it’s his birthday  
anyway, must suck to be sick on ur bday  
> should we bring the decos tho  
> sehun just really wants ur mac ‘n cheese

 **You**  
> how does he know im cooking mnc  
> y’all don’t have to bring the decos

 **Nini**  
> it’s chanyeol hyung’s go-to comfort food.  
> everyone knows that  
> and tbh I want some too  
> anw we’ll text the others just take care of  
Chanyeol hyung ok?? bye!!!!! see u1!!!

Baekhyun shrugged, placing his phone on the table top as he prepared the meal for, well, more than one person. He was relieved to see tons of cheddar and mozzarella in the fridge, although he was slightly confused as to why there was so much in the first place. He turned to look at Chanyeol, who had the decency to look embarrassed about it, pushing his glasses up. “I uh, felt like stocking up on cheese because we run out of it all the time.”

“You could go to the mart to buy cheese but not take-out on the way home? Chanyeol!”

“Why have take-out when I can have your cooking?” Chanyeol smiled affectionately at Baekhyun, who couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at Chanyeol. Baekhyun sighed and shook his head, boiling a huge pot of water as Chanyeol sat at the kitchen counter, watching him.

“That’s a lot of water, Baek. Are you ok?”

“Nini and the others are coming over.” Chanyeol raised a brow, waiting for an explanation. Baekhyun took the macaroni out from the cabinet, setting the packets down with a heavy thud. “It’s your birthday, we were supposed to go out to celebrate, remember? But you’re sick, and they really want to see you, so they’re coming over instead.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol nodded, lips curling into a smile. “Wow, all of you love me so much,” he sniffed, sneezing right after that sentence.

“And if you love your friends, please for the love of God, put on a sick mask. You don’t want them getting sick,” Baekhyun said, dumping handfuls of macaroni into the boiled water. He took out another pot for the sauce, expertly mixing in the ingredients. A pair of hands wandered around his stomach, perching on his waist. “I will, right before they arrive,” Chanyeol mumbled, resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder as he hugged him. He wanted to tell Baekhyun that it was _just a cold_ , but he already knew how that would turn out.

“The kids were a nightmare. I missed you so much today,” Chanyeol said, rubbing his cheek into the nook of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun smiled, stirring the sauce. “You’re teaching university students, how bad can they be? And we were only apart for 8 hours or so, Chan,” Baekhyun commented softly, cheeks turning pink. Chanyeol liked referring to his students as the kids even though he was only a couple of years older than most of them, being the youngest professor on campus, and he constantly complained about how horrible they were, but Baekhyun knew he loved all of them dearly.

“I missed you in that 8 hours,” Chanyeol retorted, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Cheesy.”

“So is that sauce. And it smells so fucking good!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “I wanna taste it.” He opened his mouth, waiting patiently as Baekhyun scooped a little out of the pot. Baekhyun blew on the spoonful of sauce and fed Chanyeol, who moaned in delight.

“Baek, this is why I love you,” Chanyeol hummed, licking his lips clean. Baekhyun turned around, chest touching Chanyeol’s. “Is that the only reason why you love me?” Baekhyun teased, tracing a finger down Chanyeol’s front.

“There are so many reasons why,” Chanyeol replied, eyes darting down to Baekhyun’s lips. “But you know I love you because you are you.” He leaned down, kissing Baekhyun full on the lips. Baekhyun smiled into the kiss, kissing back just as passionately. He could taste the saltiness of the cheese in the kiss, but somehow that wasn’t off-putting at all. He pulled back, resting his hands on his lover’s chest.

“You taste like cheese.”

“Cheese tastes good, doesn’t it?” Chanyeol mused, letting go of Baekhyun to let him continue cooking. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, pouring the cooked macaroni into the pot of sauce. “Yeah it does, but not on your lips.” Chanyeol gasped, putting a hand to his chest. “How dare you!” 

Baekhyun laughed, turning around to move Chanyeol back into his seat. “Sit here and wait. I’m almost done.” Chanyeol nodded and sat obediently, glancing at the clock. 5pm. A part of him wished his friends wouldn’t come over so he could have Baekhyun all to himself, but then he remembered that they were coming over for _him_ , not his boyfriend. He watched Baekhyun’s back, eyes following his movements. He sighed and smiled to himself, wondering how the hell he snagged someone like Baekhyun. Baekhyun was everything he could ever ask for and more, and Chanyeol felt extremely blessed to have someone like him, and he felt like he had to tell Baekhyun somehow. Just then, the doorbell rang and Chanyeol groaned. “Hold on,” he yelled, rushing to their room to find a sick mask to wear. He rushed back to the living hall, opening the door as he got his mask on. “Welcome.”

Sehun and Jongin were standing at their door, looking at Chanyeol weirdly. “Dude, I know you’re sick, but a mask? It’s not like we’re gonna die from your cold. And fix your glasses,” Sehun said, snorting. Jongin nodded in agreement. Chanyeol rolled his eyes, adjusting his eyewear. “Hear that, Baek?”

“I don’t care what those two think. You better keep that damn mask on!” Baekhyun shouted from the kitchen. “Food’s ready! Come on, you assholes.”

Chanyeol whined, closing the door behind a laughing Sehun and Jongin, already forgetting about what he wanted to do. Jongin turned around to hug Chanyeol, remembering what they were there for. “Happy birthday, hyung! We didn’t get you anything this year, but I think our love for you is enough,” Jongin joked, getting a smack in response. Chanyeol happily followed them into the kitchen, already contented with the fact that his friends came by.

“Why did you make so much?” Jongin asked. Sehun put his hand over Jongin’s mouth, shushing him. “Don’t question God. Thank you, Baekhyun!” He reached out for the huge bowl, about to distribute the food when Baekhyun swatted his hand away. 

“I made extra for Minseok and Junmyeon. They’re coming over later, remember? You texted them, didn’t you? And I don’t know what y’all are gonna do today but please keep in mind that our baby here is sick and should be resting,” Baekhyun reminded, scooping the food out for them.

“Oh, yeah we did, hyung,” Jongin affirmed. “Anyway, we’re probably just gonna watch a movie. We can go bowling when Chanyeol is better.”

“I’m not a baby,” Chanyeol retorted, but Sehun and Jongin paid no heed, immediately thanking Baekhyun and digging into their food. “You’re my baby,” Baekhyun cooed, pinching Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol smiled, leaning in to Baekhyun’s touch. “My good boy,” he murmured, pecking Chanyeol’s lips. All the affection _thrilled_ Chanyeol to no end.

“I’m going to take a shower, please don’t make a mess,” Baekhyun announced, ruffling Sehun’s hair.

“Why me?” Sehun pouted, mouth still full of macaroni. “You’re the only troublemaker here, don’t even get me started,” Baekhyun yelled as he walked away. 

——

Baekhyun stood in the hot shower, humming along to the song that was playing on his phone. His fingers were starting to prune from the long shower he took, but the water was so warm and inviting, he couldn’t resist staying in it for a little longer. He soaped himself once more, mumbling the lyrics to the loud song. He couldn’t hear the door open when the music was so loud, but he was soon joined by another warm body behind him.

Chanyeol nuzzled his nose into the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, placing small kisses on it like how Baekhyun did to him earlier. He placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, running them down his arms slowly. Baekhyun tilted his head silently, enjoying the way Chanyeol’s lips trailed down to the side of neck and sucked hungrily at the patch of skin, bruising it just the way he liked it. Baekhyun moaned, subconsciously bucking his ass back into Chanyeol’s body, his mouth hanging open as Chanyeol deftly took a hold of his hands and held them tightly behind Baekhyun’s back.

“W-why… why are you here instead of- ah! Spending time with the others,” Baekhyun huffed, squirming slightly in Chanyeol’s hold, pliant in his arms. Chanyeol continued peppering kisses all over Baekhyun’s neck and collarbones, one of his hands reaching down to wrap around Baekhyun’s shaft. “They’re busy sucking each other’s faces off so I thought we could do the same… maybe more,” Chanyeol mumbled into his skin, giving Baekhyun’s cock a squeeze. Baekhyun gasped at the pressure, his hips bucking. “Yeollie...”

Chanyeol groaned at Baekhyun’s sultry voice, loving the way his nickname sounded on his lover’s lips. “Baek, since it’s my birthday… Can I top tonight?” Chanyeol asked, grinding desperately against Baekhyun, cock nestled between his ass cheeks. “Please? I wanna try it… I’ll be really good for you, I promise,” Chanyeol pleaded, hands working faster on Baekhyun’s dick.

Baekhyun whimpered, nodding his head frantically as he turned around to kiss Chanyeol, one hand reaching up to hold Chanyeol’s head in place. “Anything for you, babe,” Baekhyun whispered against his lips before claiming them once more. The kiss was hurried and sloppy, the lewd noises filling the room along with the sound of the water running. _Fuck his cold,_ Baekhyun thought. It wasn’t like he was gonna get sick just from kissing Chanyeol, right?

Chanyeol blindly reached for the bottle of lube they kept near the sink, letting go of Baekhyun as he hastily squirted a substantial amount of it onto his fingers. He eagerly but slowly inserted a finger into Baekhyun, wiggling it a little as if testing the waters. Baekhyun tensed a little, getting used to the feeling. “Breathe, Baek,” Chanyeol murmured, his other hand moving to hold Baekhyun’s hand softly. Baekhyun let out a long breath, nodding his head. “Just go on.” He turned around and bent his body so his ass was facing Chanyeol, looking back at his husband with a lustful stare. “Can’t wait to have you in me, though,” Baekhyun purred, sending Chanyeol a lopsided smirk. “I’m all yours.” Sometimes, he liked being manhandled by Chanyeol, and today was one of those days. Chanyeol was _fucking_ hot when he was in control.

Chanyeol moved his finger slowly, enjoying the way Baekhyun clenched around his finger. Baekhyun was reacting so well to his touch as always, but the sight of Baekhyun in his pleasured state never ceased to awe him. He was just so… beautiful. Baekhyun threw his head back, letting out a breathy moan as Chanyeol’s fingers worked their magic. One became two, and so on, and Baekhyun was soon fucking himself on three fingers without a care in the world, whining cutely every time Chanyeol’s fingers sank deep into his hole. Chanyeol slowly removed his fingers, bending down as he licked his lips. He gave Baekhyun’s rim a tentative lick, smiling to himself when Baekhyun nearly jolted upright. He kept his grip on Baekhyun’s hips, holding the man in place as he licked around the rim teasingly slow. “Chanyeol-,” Baekhyun warned, the name coming out as a broken moan.

Chanyeol complied with Baekhyun’s unspoken demand, his tongue relentlessly prodding Baekhyun’s ass hole, spurred on by Baekhyun’s cries for more. “Chanyeol- ah! Please just- just fuck me already,” Baekhyun panted as he rutted his ass against Chanyeol’s spit-slicked lips. Chanyeol teased him a bit more, tongue-fucking him hungrily before giving his rim a harsh suck and a light kiss before getting up. he steadied the two of them before he went on to coat his dick with the lube, both excited for what’s to come.

He turned Baekhyun around so they were facing each other, Baekhyun’s back against the cold tiled wall as Chanyeol lifted one of his lover’s legs and pushed himself in steadily, mouth forming an O as he was engulfed by the tight heat. Baekhyun let out a long groan and buried his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, savouring the feeling of being filled. “Chanyeol... I feel so… full,” Baekhyun whined, hands gripping tightly onto Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“You’ll see stars in a second,” Chanyeol promised, thrusting into Baekhyun gently at first, and picking up his pace as Baekhyun begged for more. “Hng- you’re so good at this, baby,” Baekhyun praised, his nails digging into the soft skin of Chanyeol’s back as he bounced on his cock, legs wrapped around Chanyeol. Chanyeol grunted, hands gripping onto Baekhyun’s hips tightly, hard enough to leave slight marks he knew Baekhyun loved. He looked at Baekhyun’s face, feeling his dick throb as he took in the sight. Head thrown back, mouth hung open, eyebrows scrunched up and his eyes closed—Baekhyun was nothing short of breathtaking.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol cursed, feeling his orgasm coming as he fucked Baekhyun faster. Baekhyun just felt so good. “Can I cum, please, can I?” He asked desperately, his hand reaching down to fist Baekhyun’s neglected cock. It was an angry shade of pink, beads of precum dripping down slowly. Chanyeol smeared it all over the tip, giving Baekhyun a good pump as he silently pleaded for approval. Baekhyun nodded, biting his lip. “Cum in me, baby,” Baekhyun moaned, connecting their lips as he felt Chanyeol’s cock stiffen and pulsate in him, the warm cum filling his insides. He sighed happily as Chanyeol’s dick throbbed in him.

Chanyeol continued to fuck him senseless, one hand jerking Baekhyun off as the other held him in place. “Are you close?” He asked tiredly, hot breath fanning Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun nodded quickly, whimpering as he felt his orgasm hit. He grunted and panted heavily, riding out his high as Chanyeol bit playfully at his neck, sucking and kissing eagerly. “That was some fucking good sex,” Chanyeol commented, beaming proudly at the hickies he left on Baekhyun’s chest earlier.

“We need to switch more often, and maybe also exercise more,” Baekhyun panted, kissing Chanyeol on the nose. “And now, time for another shower.”

——

“What took you so long?” Jongin asked, pouting. Baekhyun’s eyes darted around the room, momentarily stopping on Chanyeol, who was fixing his mask. “W-we were-”

“I wasn’t asking you, I was asking Minseok-hyung,” he cut in, nodding his head at Minseok, who waved at the couple. “I don’t want to know what the two of you did in that unholy bedroom,” he grumbled under his breath, making Sehun snicker.

“You little shi-” Baekhyun started as he raised his fist in a mock attempt to hit Sehun, but he was once again interrupted.

“Hey Baekhyun, Chanyeol,” Minseok greeted, stepping into the kitchen with Junmyeon. “Sorry we were late, work was rough.” Baekhyun turned to face his two hyungs, grinning brightly as he waved at them. “It’s ok hyung! At least you made it,” Chanyeol replied, hugging them both. Minseok and Junmyeon held him in a tight embrace, ruffling his hair. 

“Happy birthday, Professor Park!” Junmyeon teased as he let go of Chanyeol, reaching into his bag to hand the birthday boy his gift. Chanyeol’s eyes lit up with excitement, accepting the gift graciously. “Thank you, hyung! And don’t call me Mr. Park outside of work, it’s so weird,” Chanyeol sighed, shaking his head. Junmyeon wasn’t always part of their circle of friends—he was one of Chanyeol’s colleagues at work, teaching part-time as a linguistics lecturer, and they hit off right away. It wasn’t long before he became one of them, and he became especially close with Minseok as they were around the same age. There was probably something more going on between the two of them, but Chanyeol didn’t want to pry.

“Okay, Chanyeollie,” Junmyeon appeased, sitting down with Minseok at the kitchen counter. “Oh, did Baekhyun make dinner?”

“Yeah I did, but it’s cold now, so you’ll have to settle for reheated mac ‘n cheese,” Baekhyun said glumly, putting the bowl of leftovers into the microwave. Junmyeon laughed heartily, swatted his hand at Baekhyun. “That’s no problem, thank you, Baekhyun. So what are we doing today?” As if on cue, Chanyeol sneezed loudly, receiving a worried glance from his husband. 

“Well, we were thinking of just watching a movie…?” Baekhyun trailed off, unsure. Minseok nodded his head in understanding. “Ah yes, our Chanyeollie is sick, isn’t he?” Chanyeol sniffled, nodding his head.

“Yeah, we’re fine with that. Why don’t you guys go set up while we eat?” Minseok suggested, smiling fondly at the others. Sehun and Jongin made their way to the living hall, already bickering over what they should watch.

Baekhyun rushed back to their room, leaving Chanyeol standing there, confused. He came back seconds later, seemingly swaddled with blankets and pillows, as much as his small hands could take. Chanyeol chuckled lightly, taking the pillows from Baekhyun’s hold. “You could’ve ask me for help,” Chanyeol muttered, his voice coming out more muffled because of his mask. Baekhyun caught it though, and made a face. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you, so you-” Baekhyun started as he snatched the pillows back, “-give those back here.”

With a huge blanket over his shoulders and head, and his hands full of pillows and smaller blankets, he pushed Chanyeol forwards with his body, leading him towards the couch. Chanyeol stumbled a little, smiling to himself as he let Baekhyun push him to the living hall. “Why don’t you carry me there instead? I’m sick, after all. You should tend to my needs.”

“My hands are full and you’re not bedridden. Shut up and pick a movie,” Baekhyun replied playfully, dropping the blankets and pillows on Chanyeol, who plopped down on the couch and made himself comfy, and passed a few to Sehun and Jongin. Baekhyun was about to leave to get some water, but Chanyeol grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the couch beside him, snuggling up to his side. He threw the TV remote to Sehun, who failed to catch it. “You guys can choose. Something funny would be nice,” he chirped, sighing happily as Baekhyun smoothed down Chanyeol’s hair.

Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol, smiling warmly at the curled up body. Chanyeol had his eyes closed, head on Baekhyun’s lap as he basked in the warmth that was Baekhyun, but their short lived peace was interrupted by the bickering couple to their right. “Why can’t we watch Miracle in Cell No. 7?” Baekhyun looked at Jongin, who was pouting. 

“Because we’ve watched that a million times and Along With the Gods is better, not to mention newer,” Sehun said, searching for the movie. Jongin snatched the TV remote from him, hugging it to his chest. “I wanna watch Miracle in Cell No.7!” Sehun stared at him for a few moments before lunging at him. “Give it here you son of a-”

“I don’t want to watch both of those movies,” Chanyeol murmured tiredly, just loud enough for the couple to hear. They whined in response, Jongin sulking soon after. Chanyeol sat up, leaning on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You know how easily I cry! As long as someone dies…” Chanyeol shuddered at the thought. Jongin’s face softened as he thought of another movie. Baekhyun texted Junmyeon, realising that there was no way he could leave with Chanyeol clinging onto him like second skin.

 **You**  
> Hyung!! Can you bring water and some  
snacks here when y’all are done eating?

 **Junmyeon-hyung**  
> Chanyeol not letting you go?  
> Sure. We’ll come out soon

 **You**  
> T_T he’s such a baby  
> Thanks!

 **Junmyeon-hyung**  
> You love him anyway

Baekhyun beamed at his phone, setting it down beside him. “So, what are we watching?”

“200 Pounds Beauty,” Chanyeol answered, eyes twinkling with excitement. Baekhyun raised a brow at the couple, both of them shrugging without a word. Baekhyun nudged at Chanyeol, waiting for him to look up. “You do know that 200 Pounds Beauty _never_ fails to make you cry…” Baekhyun hummed, carding his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair once more. Chanyeol nuzzled up to his touch, smiling shyly. “It’s the good kind of crying, and I have you here anyway,” he explained. Baekhyun didn’t understand his obsession with the movie or why it _always_ made Chanyeol cry, but he nodded his head. “At least no one dies,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath.

——

Concentrating on the movie marathon was hard, Baekhyun realised. Not when he’d already watched the movies dozens of times with the man leaning against him. Not when he had better things to do, like discretely counting the number of eyelashes Chanyeol had (he lost count at fifteen), or watch the rise and fall of his chest, or pull the covers back up when Chanyeol’s chest rumbled with laughter. Baekhyun tried very hard to focus on the screen in front of him, but his eyes kept tearing away from the screen to glance at Chanyeol who was very much unaware.

He watched as Chanyeol’s eyes crinkled with happiness at certain scenes, and how careful he was at hiding his sneezes so he wouldn’t disturb the rest. Baekhyun reached into his pocket, remembering that he actually bought a nasal spray for Chanyeol a few days ago when he realised the younger was sniffling a lot. He took it out from the bedroom earlier but quickly forgot about it. He nudged Chanyeol, who peered up at him questioningly. “Nasal spray,” Baekhyun whispered, placing the spray in Chanyeol’s lap, smiling warmly at him. “So you stop making so much noise when you breathe. Also for clearing up your nose. Sort of.” Chanyeol’s eyes twinkled with gratitude, and Baekhyun loved how he could tell Chanyeol was grinning from ear-to-ear even when he had a mask on.

He quickly went back to pretending to watch the movie, pleasantly startled when he got a peck on the cheek. Even under the dim lights, Baekhyun could still see the blush dusting the apples of Chanyeol’s cheeks. He placed his hand on the side of Chanyeol’s head, bringing him closer and letting his head rest on his shoulder. “Aren’t you tired?” Baekhyun asked, kissing the top of Chanyeol’s head. He felt Chanyeol shake his head no, his hair tickling Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

They were already on their third movie for the night, and it was already a little past midnight. Chanyeol was usually an early sleeper, unlike the rest of them, so he was probably lying about not being tired. Baekhyun smiled, leaning back into the couch. If Chanyeol said he wasn’t tired, he’d just let it slide unless—he looked to his right—Chanyeol was already falling asleep. He quietly sighed, putting Chanyeol’s arm around his neck as he lifted the man up. “Let’s go, sleepyhead,” he murmured softly, careful not to make too much noise as they left.

He looked back and noticed Minseok’s questioning gaze. _Take the guest rooms if it’s too late to go home,_ Baekhyun mouthed, and Minseok gave him a thumbs up in acknowledgment. He quietly padded to their bedroom, tenderly setting Chanyeol on the bed. He stood rooted to his spot for a few seconds, contemplating his next move. “Why are you just standing there? Come join me,” Chanyeol slurred sleepily, patting the empty space beside him. He sneezed cutely, rubbing his nose. The mask had fallen off Chanyeol’s face when he was hoisting the man back, but it didn’t matter. Baekhyun crawled onto the bed, kneeling beside Chanyeol. “Babe,” he called, shaking Chanyeol lightly. “What?”

“Don’t you want your present?”

Chanyeol abruptly sat up in bed, his hair a wavy mess. He rubbed his droopy eyes, blinking rapidly. “You got me something?” Baekhyun reached under the bed, grabbing hold of the present he bought about a week back. Chanyeol rarely looked under the bed—who would?—so Baekhyun left it there instead of trying to find a hiding spot. He knew he’d forget where he left it anyway. “Of course, I did. I always do,” Baekhyun mused, excitedly handing the present over. This was his favourite part. Watching Chanyeol light up with happiness was his absolute joy. He watched as Chanyeol carefully tore the wrapping paper, his heart drumming in his chest.

“Baek- is that what I think it is?” Chanyeol asked, the present almost fully visible. Nearly the entire box was exposed, leaving little to imagination. “Baekhyun! I can’t believe you got me the calligraphy set, ” he exclaimed, holding the box up. Something slipped out of the packaging, and Chanyeol picked it up, eyebrows raised in surprise. “And you got tickets to a calligraphy workshop too? Baek, you didn’t have to,” Chanyeol whined, putting down his gifts.

Baekhyun chuckled, putting the presents aside. “I’ve seen your notebooks. I know how much you like it so I bought a set for you so that you can start doing it properly, and I thought maybe we could go for the workshop together,” he grinned, happy that Chanyeol was contented. “Or you know, if you wanna go with Junmyeon-hyung, it’s fine with me,” he added. He knew that Junmyeon had introduced Chanyeol to the world of writing as a form of art, and he was just happy that Chanyeol finally had a hobby that he didn’t grow tired of after a few weeks.

Chanyeol was quick to object, shaking his head and grasping onto Baekhyun’s hands. “Are you insane? Of course I would want to go with you!” Baekhyun grinned at him, and then remembering that he’d gotten another present on the way home. He got off the bed, rummaging through his bag and sighing in relief when he saw that the box wasn’t damaged. “I got you something else, too,” he said, scrambling back to bed. Chanyeol peered at his hands, curious as to what else Baekhyun got him. Baekhyun thrusted the box into his husband’s hands, smile never leaving his face.

Chanyeol looked down in his hands, speechless when he saw the embossed logo. He already knew what it was. “Baekhyun… Why do you spoil me like this?” Chanyeol asked, tears welling up in his eyes. “Because you deserve all of this and so much more,” Baekhyun said simply. _Because I love you._ “Anyway,” he continued as Chanyeol opened the box up to reveal a fountain pen, “I got it engraved and I could only collect it on my way back today, so I didn’t wrap it up or anything.”

He didn’t mention the amount of effort it took him to find this particular model of the pen because it was out of production and had limited stocks to begin with. It wasn’t cheap, either, to find one in a pristine condition. But Chanyeol had been going on and on about this pen and how he really wanted a new one because his old one broke and how it was of great significance to him, Baekhyun just _knew_ he had to get it. If one pen could bring a smile to his face every day… 

Chanyeol sniffled, putting the pen back into the box and setting it aside, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and burying his head in his chest despite their height difference. “Thank you for all this,” Chanyeol mumbled, his voice muffled by Baekhyun’s sweater. Baekhyun smiled softly, his hand caressing the back of Chanyeol’s head as he hugged him back. His other hand rested on the small of his husband’s back, rubbing his thumb up and down in a soothing manner. Chanyeol wasn’t much of a talker when it came to feelings, but Baekhyun didn’t mind. He knew that Chanyeol loved him and his actions were enough to convey that feeling.

“I still have something for you,” Baekhyun said, letting go of Chanyeol and smirking at him. Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in disbelief, letting his arms fall to his sides. “Stop spoiling me!” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol back onto the bed, crawling up to his torso as he deftly rid Chanyeol of his sweatpants, smiling wickedly at him. “You’re gonna love it, though. You always do,” he replied as his hand moved to cup Chanyeol’s groin. 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow questioningly, almost daring Baekhyun to make a move. Baekhyun gave his balls a tight squeeze before getting off the bed as he got onto his knees on their carpeted floor. He pulled Chanyeol down with him by his ankles, so his legs were hanging off the bed. Pulling off Chanyeol’s boxers, he licked his lips with desire, eyeing the pretty, pretty dick standing half-hard in front of him. Chanyeol sat up slightly, resting his body on his arms as he watched Baekhyun give a kittenish lick to his cock. “Watch me, baby,” Baekhyun purred, hands stroking Chanyeol’s length. He licked a strip up the dick, his tongue swirling around the tip before he engulfed it whole, bobbing his head up and down slowly.

He moaned loudly, making a show of how much he loved Chanyeol’s dick. He gazed up at his lover, whose eyes scrunched shut as he bit his lip and gripped onto the sheets tightly. He pulled off Chanyeol’s dick with a pop, fingering the tip of his shaft teasingly slow, thumbing the slit as precum oozed out. “Don’t hold back, babe,” he cooed, licking his fingers seductively before going back for the main course. “And remember to watch me.”

Chanyeol opened his eyes, meeting Baekhyun’s piercing gaze as the latter sucked on his dick hotly, slurping as spit drooled down his lips; his beautiful, sinful fingers work around the base of his dick, massaging his balls. Baekhyun hummed around Chanyeol’s cock, the vibrations sending chills down Chanyeol’s spine as he grunted and grasped the sheets tighter. 

He thrusted once into Baekhyun’s mouth, the latter nearly choking from the unexpected move. He glared playfully at Chanyeol, who was completely unapologetic. He knew Baekhyun loved it when he fucked his mouth anyway. Chanyeol lolled his head back, his thighs tensing. “Baek, I’m cumming, fuck,” he breathed, his hips stuttering, toes curling. Baekhyun pulled off, stroking him languidly, disrupting the rhythm. He wiped the drool off his face with one hand and smiled at Chanyeol, who was writhing in his seat, the sudden slow pace throwing him off. He _needed_ to cum. Chanyeol thrusted up in Baekhyun’s hand, whining. “Baekhyun, please,” he begged, going faster. 

Baekhyun chuckled, picking up speed. “Cum on my face,” he demanded as he pumped Chanyeol’s length, closing his eyes as he waited for Chanyeol to release on him, moaning as Chanyeol chanted his name and the warm liquid touched his face. He let go of Chanyeol and licked his lips, savouring the salty cum, staring at Chanyeol as he did so. He was fucking hard from all that, and Chanyeol could see it too, the straining of his pants, but Baekhyun shook his head just as Chanyeol opened his mouth. “I can take care of myself. This was for you, and it’s late. Get some rest,” Baekhyun coaxed, standing up and taking off his shirt, wiping his face with it. There was no room for discussion, and Chanyeol knew that. He would just have to return the favour some other day. “Just close your eyes. I’ll be back to clean you up, darling.”

Chanyeol moved back to lie on the headboard as he waited for Baekhyun to come back. He watched Baekhyun intently as the man gently cleaned him up with a damp towel, basking in the affection. He loved the attention and care Baekhyun gave him, especially after they had... intimate sessions. Anyone could see how much Baekhyun loved Chanyeol, and it was hard to even doubt that. But Chanyeol felt as though the same couldn’t be said for himself, and that probed him to ask Baekhyun: “I love you, you know that, right?”

Baekhyun looked up at him, crescent-eyed. “Yes, I do,” he replied simply, getting up from the bed to dispose of the towel. Chanyeol put his boxers back on, waiting patiently. Baekhyun came back with a shirt on and a gentle smile on his face, lying on his side, in bed with Chanyeol. “What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol turned to lie on his side as well, the both of them curled up in a fetal position and facing each other. “I just… sometimes I feel like I don’t say that enough.” He sneezed, rubbing his nose sheepishly. “Also, you’re definitely gonna get that cold.” Baekhyun reached out for his hands, holding them tightly, a frown marring his face. “Don’t say that. And I probably will, but it was worth it, it’s only a cold,” Baekhyun replied teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows childishly. Chanyeol giggled, suddenly feeling like his fifteen year-old self, lost in puppy love, except this was so much more than that. Baekhyun was so much more.

”You say it’s just a cold but you make me put on 100 layers and wear a mask!” Chanyeol exclaimed, pouting at Baekhyun, who booped his nose lightly, waving away the conversation. “That’s different,” Baekhyun replied, making no sense to Chanyeol, but he let it go anyway. They laid in comfortable silence for a moment or so, Chanyeol’s mind replaying every scenario that happened that day.

“You call me every day before you leave work to ask if you could get anything for me before you get home. On days I come home late, you think I don’t notice, but you only actually sleep soundly when you know I’m home safe. You cancel your plans at the last minute because of me—completely unnecessary, but very much appreciated, by the way. You make herbal tea for me every morning to bring to work, you cook for me, you listen to me talk about my games even though you don’t understand half of it—you don’t have to tell me you love me when I can read you so easily,” Baekhyun pointed out.

“And the list goes on. I tell you that I love you all the time because I like being vocal about how much you meant to me. You just show instead of tell, and I can see that. We’ve been together for so long, reading you is a breeze,” he joked, fingers reaching out to brush the hair out of Chanyeol’s view. “You don’t have to tell me you love me. Just save them for the days that you really feel like saying it aloud.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes, letting Baekhyun lightly trace his features. He loved how Baekhyun just _knew._ Their days weren’t always so bright and peachy, and Chanyeol had a tiring day at work, plus the cold—he was just grateful for Baekhyun’s presence. He snuggled into Baekhyun’s warmth, sniffling as Baekhyun sat up, pulling the covers over their bodies. “I don’t deserve you, Baek,” he muttered. Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol on the cheek, wrapping an arm around his lithe body. “Just go to sleep, my love,” he whispered against Chanyeol’s forehead.

“Mhm,” Chanyeol yawned, smiling to himself. “I love you,” he mumbled, before falling fast asleep. Baekhyun couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face. “I love you,” he replied, his voice seemingly loud in the quiet room. Chanyeol was his, and only his, and sometimes it was still so hard to believe. It wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows, but they made it work, and Baekhyun was honestly so excited for the future ahead of them. He went to sleep with a smile on his face, arm never leaving Chanyeol’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> sfsnfusd thank you all who read this monstrosity even when the summary was a one-liner!! I'm not very good with expressing myself but I want to thank everyone who read this, who commented, who left kudos, thank you so much ಥ_ಥ


End file.
